Shattered Glass
by Cherry Grenadine
Summary: Have you ever realized your life is a delicate glass ball? Falling to the ground and shattering.(yaoi,non-con.?I,SI)
1. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything for that matter....I'm just a simple school girl...

Shattered Glass

By Kitsunekawaii

     The setting sun covered the land in a blood red hue. Causing a bleeding effect on all things within the rays dying touch .A small group could be seen setting up their campsite in a clearing of woods. Kagome prepared a plain dinner of ramen soup. Shippo helped by gathering firewood that lied around. InuYasha and Miroku examined the area, checking for any unwelcomed guest. Sango prepared the sleeping bags; for night would soon come, and rest was needed. The others knew that tonight InuYasha would be in danger, being in his human form. Dinner was quickly eaten in an unusual quietness. Shippo took notice in the stupor and tried to lighten things up.

"This is great soup Kagome!" Kagome smiled sweetly and the little kitsune, of which she was fond off.

"She makes it every night, you know…" Inuyasha mumbled. He was in a rather bad mood for obvious reasons. Shippo stuck a pink tongue out at InuYasha. The dog hayou took quick offense, and swiped at the little fox. "Why you little…"

"Stop it, now!" Kagome snapped." Shippo, I think it's time for your bed." The kitsune nodded and ran off. Plopping himself down on Kagome's sleeping bag. Soon fast asleep. A cute Kilala curled up with the now snoozing Shippo.Kagome finished her dinner quickly and, did the same thing Shippo did. She walked over to her sleeping bag, and crawled inside. Her breathes soon evened out, a sign of sleep.

Sango looked around, then quietly stood. It had been a long day and she was tired. She yawned and stretched her lithe frame." I am off to bed, boys.Good night." She moved towards her sleep area.

"Night, Sango," the hentai monk smiled. InuYasha nodded curtly. The two remained in silent for sometime, before a curious InuYasha spoke." why are you still up monk?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "I'm going to stay on watch."

"You don't need to, it's my night."

"You're full human…you need protecting yourself." Bad word choice…

"WHAT!!ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK MIROKU?!!?IS THAT IT?!?! WEL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I CAN PORTECT MYSELF!!"

The monk did not flinch or even move at the inu's outburst; he had grown use to it. He replied calmly, "I just believe you're vulnerable in your current state."He stated simplely.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PREGNANT BITCH!!WHY YOU SON OF A…" He was cut off by Miroku's hand in his face.

"Fine InuYasha, I don't feel like arguing." He stood and went to his sleeping sack. He was not in the mood to hear the rant of the stubborn inu hanyou.

He lay there, intending to keep a keen ear on his surroundings. He knew InuYasha would be enraged when he found out that he was still keeping watch. Though to no avail, his eyes became heavy and sleep overcame him. His soft snore filling the air.

A pissed hanyou leaned against a tree, still pissed .So angry was he, he did not notice the sudden lull in sound. As if all sound was being sucked out of the area. Something was up. All InuYasha seemed to hear was the pounding of his heart in his ear, from his anger.

The air thickened, and it felt as if time stopped. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, nothing seemed to breathe. It was very dark and morbid, no moon night hope. The quiet before the storm. InuYasha finally caught on his eerie surroundings. He shivered slightly. Then the first sound was made, and first movement as well. A whisper of wind came to his face. '_No one will hear your screams' It seemed to whispered. "Wha.." was all he said, before a figure cut the air and grabbed him. It grabbed his throat, and lifted him off the ground. He struggled for breath, gasping and trying to call for help._

"Not a soul…" The figure murmured. A voice that was vaguely familiar to him, before his world went black…


	2. Broken Wall

Sorry Fanfiction.net doesn't allow hardcore so if you want you came read it at adultfanfiction.net Do a search for Shattered glass written by Kitsune. If your not into hardcore here's a quick summary. Naraku rapes InuYasha and InuYasha is broken. Naraku leaves his body in a clearing. (don't worry he' still alive) R&R ^.^ 


	3. Stoic Heart

Back guys with more story!! Read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: psht...don't look at me. I have nothing.  
  
Stoic Heart  
  
Wind flowed through the flowing, silver hair of none other that Sesshomaru- sama, Lord of the Western Lands. He ran towards a faint, but steadily growing scent of blood. Someone was in his territory. The scent vaguely familiar, but unknown. Whoever it was would have to answer to the poison claws of Sesshomaru. He snorted. He was taken away from his studies. He felt his alarms go off. Simple protection spells were his alarm, simple but strong. He sat in a large over-stuffed, reclining chair. Reading a highly interesting book on sword techniques. His armor was removed, and he relaxed idlely. No one every saw him in this style. NEVER! To make matters worst, his cascading hair was wrapped up in a bun. Oh yes, this indeed seemed very uncharacteristic for the stoic lord. Not even his loveable ward, Rin, had seen him in such a state. He read, thoroughly engrossed in his book. Then to his surprise, he felt a powerful blast of power. A broken barrier, more specifically his barrier. He was enraged, who dare disturb his reading time, and enter his land without permission. Though he was angered, he couldn't help be nervous and fascinated all at once. Who could be strong enough to break his barrier? This caused him distress. It was obvious this being was strong, and heedless to Sesshomaru's rank. His throat rumbled in a canine-like growl. They will pay dearly... The pissed youkai flew through his domain, all the while grumbling something about a torturous death and such. He came to a clearing, large and vast it was. The normally beautiful opening, held an air of pain. The usually fresh air smelt of fresh blood. Sesshomaru cringed as the smell assaulted his sensitive nose. The smell was strong enough to make him hurl. A white canvas bag lay on the ground. Well once white at least, a red liquid had leaked through. The lord moved over to the bag in quiet grace. His claws ready for a quick attack. The blood was so familiar in smell; whose was it? He nudged the bag with his slippered toe. A soft groan met keen ears. He took a single claw, and dragged it across the surface of the sack. It split open with little effort. Emotionless feature contoured into a look of shock and disgust at the same time. A hanyou... similar in looks to himself. "InuYasha..." That's all that left his lips. Sesshomaru turned away, his stomach churning in sickness. He fought it off. His gazed returned to its original spot. His brother... no... half- brother was covered his own blood, and to his surprise semen. What have you been doing? He knew what he had been doing; he supposed the question was who. He could tell by his brother's lack of movement and wounds. He had lost much blood. He doubted he even knew where he was or what was happening. His head shook, and a low sigh was heard. He bent over a picked up the unconscious hanyou and stalked off to his castle...  
  
Golden eyes cracked open, only to meet a blurred scene. Soft hands rubbing him, golden eyes like his, and bright light. "It's you..."  
  
Short chapter, I know. More to come though R&R. Hope you like it, and if you didn't oh well. Can't please everyone...*shrugs* 


	4. Really Now?

Back guys; try to be on top of my updating times. ^.^

Disclaimer: you know it…

**Really Now?**

            The lord of the West Lands was reduce to a simple servant as he himself scrubbed the drying blood from his brother's creamy skin.  He thought of how this happened.  The strong and temperamental hanyou was reduced to a bloody form.  He his rougher half stirred.  He stopped glancing at the now wiggling figure.  A golden orb cracked open.  It was glazed and unfocused, but the came to look at Sesshomaru. It stared blankly for a moment, and then recognition came to him slightly.

"Sesshomaru," a rough, but soft voice said.

"Hush, you are in no condition to speak," his words came out a bit harsher that intended.

            InuYasha sighed, and his deep eyes slide shut.  Leaving the conscious world and drifting into what one would think is an unpeaceful sleep.  He fell into a dark abyss.  Cold eating into his bones.  Worst of all into his heart.  His soul was being eaten and torn.  He hurt in a way that medicine could not heal.  No, he would be lost forever.  Or until he was rescued.  By a savior's heart.  

            Sesshomaru ran his fingers through InuYasha hair.  He had washed and was now in the process of drying it.  Though currently he had become side track, and now was enjoying the soft locks.  So much like his hair, yet so different.  His was soft and well kept.  Unlike InuYasha's, whose was soft but wild and messy.  He had a lot of split and unhealthy ends.  At this Sesshomaru sighed and frowned.  His brother was a wild man.  He reaches over and pulled open a mahogany wood drawer.  A sharp, shiny pair of scissor came out of that drawer.  He would at least have to cut six inches off for his half sibling to have healthy hair.   Then again why would he care?  

            He was extremely curious to what had happened to his half brother.  He believe he was raped.  At this though his stomach cringed.  He had always loved his brother.  As in brother brother love that is.  Yes, others could say he was a bitch towards him and his friends, but he really never intended harm.  It is what one would call tough love.  He would always keep a harsh and rude attitude towards InuYasha.  He wanted to toughen up his younger brother.  When they were young, that was the time they were affectionate.  Now they were adults, it had to stop.  At times he wish he could hug his brother, but he felt he would be rejecting for his lack of care over the years.  InuYasha wouldn't want him back after he suddenly became cold and deadly.  He always threatened his life, challenging him and his miko to fights.  He really had no plans to hurt either of them though. 

            He came back to his senses and began cutting InuYasha's hair.  He was sure the hanyou would be enraged.  He rolled his eyes, at the expectant rant.  Clumps of white hair fell to the bathrooms floor.  With time he was done with his task.  He stood with ease, and scooped his brother up.  He wrapped his smaller form in a towel, and exited the bathroom.  His room was connected to the bathroom.  He entered his private chambers.  His clawed hands released InuYasha on the king size bed.  He rummaged around in his trunk.  Pulling out a large white shirt, he dressed the sleeping hanyou.  He pulled covers over the hanyou.  He sat in a chair, opposite the bed, and watching resting brother. 

            Who could have done this?  The scent on his body was unknown to him.  It angered him that his brother was hurt, and he was not there to protect him.  He was angry with himself.  How could he be foolish enough to push his sibling away?  He should have been there to protect him.  Yes, he was angry with his actions, but his eyes flamed red when he thought of who had the guts to hurt his brother.  He growled.  Blood red eyes glowed with furious rage.  He shook in his mad state, but was brought back when he heard a whimper.

            He came back to reality.  InuYasha was tossing and crying out.  To quick for the human eye, Sesshomaru was beside him.  InuYasha kicked and cried, but his eyes remained firmly shut.  A horrible dream was wracking his body. He moaned and large tears began to squeeze from beneath his eyelids.  Sesshomaru held InuYasha to his chest.

"It's ok, you're safe.  I'm here."  He cooed.

The hanyou's faced buried into his brother's chest.  His face contoured in fear and pain.  He cried a river of sorrow.  One that did not seem to end. Time went by, and he began to relax.  Not once did his eyes open, he never woke.  Although the scent of Sesshomaru did calmed his soul.  He fell asleep in his brother's arms.  The lord youkai held him tight, and held him for many hours. He too fell asleep.


End file.
